Guardian Angel
by Asura101
Summary: Ancient curse from a sorceress, will it bring love or will it tear them apart? Can Hiccup overcome this ancient curse or will he be forever lost in it? And will Jack's love for Hiccup be powerful to save him? An epic self-discovery of one's true heart, will it be enough to save both of them? HiJack crossover, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Asura101, is back from a very long break! And I'm happy to be back with a new story to boot! I know I have never finished my second story, I just not feeling it right now and then I had a concept on a new story that I had to write about. My keyboard had stopped working and all, I promise I'll finish Dragon's Rain as fast as I am willing. Happy late Halloween and all, thanksgiving will be coming shortly, and I know I will pig out. Shout outs to Demonic Prince Grayson and Kisaki Yazmin Motou! This story will be another HiJack fic, it was inspired by a song I founded on YouTube Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, hope you like. This will be rated M for mature content. Leave a fav and/or follow. Also, the other Guardians will be included however they're not Mani's Guardians if you know what I mean.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their characters.**

**Chapter One**

Long ago in the earliest days of the founding of Berk, there was a chieftain named Harvick Magnus Irvine the First and he was the most wanted bachelor Viking in the archipelago. However, he was conceited and somewhat lecherous towards the women of Berk. Harvick, one day decided he needed a wife, a perfect wife to match his stylish looks. One day, a woman washed up on Berk's shores. This woman was a sorceress in secret. Harvick felled hard for her and married her against her wishes. Some time later, they borne a child, but the child was scrawny and weak. The sorceress named the child Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First. Harvick disgusted with the baby, went about laying with other woman in hopes impregnating them with a perfect child to call his own. Disgusted and in anger, the sorceress cursed the baby and Harvick. For three whole days the baby was cursed to be most feared dragon there was whilst Harvick suffered a crueler graver fate: to live the rest of his days as a horrific dragon. Horrified with himself, Harvick had run away to never returned to Berk. The baby now abandon by his father was left to raise by his mother, the sorceress now chieftain of the Hooligan tribe raised Hiccup the First and taught him when and how to use his curse. While Harvick was cursed with no cure, Hiccup the First was gifted with a cure; one must recipient the love of another and a true love kiss. Hiccup the First grew to be an outstanding chieftain who'd protected Berk fiercely. One day, Hiccup the First founded his love and married, breaking his curse. Years later, they borne a child and the curse was passed onto him. They named him Dominik Morris Haddock who had inherited the curse at the coming age of ten. And so, after ten more generations, and the passing and breaking of the curse, a child was borne anew.

0

The chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast and his wife, Valhalla the Fair Maiden, stared down at their beautiful son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Their baby was small and weak, but they both knew that their child will be the strongest and bravest of all the Vikings. On the baby's left shoulder, they could see a birthmark shaped of a dragon's fang. The baby's eyes were that of an emerald and had a tiny, barely visible scar on the right side of his chin below his mouth. He had gotten that scar from Stoick's best friend and right-hand man, Gobber the Belch. All in all, in their eyes, the child was beautiful. They knew their child have a destiny to follow but little did they know how right they were. For hundreds of years, Vikings and dragons have been at war at one another, but all was about to change.

_Ten years later…_

Ten-year-old Hiccup laughed joyously as he ran through the woods being chased by a legend. Legends are full of life that is threaded in Viking's culture, and in their life blood. Some were terrifying, and some were awe inspiring and beautiful. However, a year prior a legend was proven true when young Hiccup became fast friends with the legendary Jokul Frosti, or Jack Frost as he goes by. They met in an unlikely situation when Hiccup was just bullied by group of kids for his size and stature. Jack seeing a kid in distress, comforted the kid being that he is perpetually seventeen years old. They became fast friends. Jack helped Hiccup try to impress the other kids, and more importantly his crush, Astrid Hofferson. A year passed and their friendship was stable and full of promises.

Hiccup continues to laugh but stifled it in his giggles as he hid behind a clump of bushes surrounding a boulder. It was a perfect hiding spot for him and his size. Hiccup waited on bated breath, the winter air breezing gently by causing Hiccup to shiver a little.

"Aw, don't tell me you'd starting to get cold now, are ya?", Jack teased.

Hiccup jump in the air, startled. When he landed, Hiccup tried to calm and steady his heart. Hiccup glared up half-heartedly at the winter sprite. Jack laugh seeing the adorable pout Hiccup was making. Hiccup pouted some more, unaware how cute he was being.

"Ish not phunny", Hiccup pouted.

Jack wiped away a tear, his laughter slowly dying to a giggling fit.

"Trust me… it is", Jack snickered.

"Lesh play another game, Jack!", Hiccup said suddenly bright and cheerful.

"Ok, squirt. What do you wanna play?", Jack asks floating down to stand next to Hiccup.

"Tag!", Hiccup shouted playfully.

"Ok, I'll be it. I'll give you twenty seconds head start", Jack said.

Hiccup laughed as he took off in a random direction. Putting every once of power and speed he can muster into his small legs. Jack counted to twenty then slowly took off after Hiccup. Hiccup looked over his shoulder to see Jack was coming up behind him. Shrilling in laughter, Hiccup ran faster. As the adrenaline build up with the anticipation to get caught, Hiccup didn't notice that his body was reacting, changing. His heart was speeding up a mile a minute, his legs, arms, and his back was searing up in heat that was slowly engulfing him whole. Slowly, black ebony scales began to litter throughout his body. His limbs growing in length and muscle. Then pain started to inflame his being causing Hiccup to falter and fall. Startled and shock, Jack raced up to his friend's side to see agony stretching over his face. Panicking, Jack did everything to ease his friend's pain for naught.

Jack then started noticing the black ebony scales littering Hiccup's body, his clawed arms and legs. He also noticed that Hiccup was growing exponentially large as his cloths start to shred into million pieces. Light colored smoke started to rise from Hiccup's heated body, encasing him and suddenly a bright light filled up the area. Jack shielded his eyes with his arm and only let it down when the mysterious light faded. Jack eyes widen in horror, and in surprise as he stared at what to be a dragon. A small baby dragon in fact. It's scales were black ebony, the same go for the wings and tail. It's short stubby limbs will one day be a long, large, and powerful. The same go for the stubby claws. There was a secondary set of smaller wing fin at the base of the wings and at the tail, Jack notice a pair of tailfins. At its head four small feelers settled at the side of its head while a pair of long, floppy set of ears sat at the top of the head. The baby dragon's eyes were closed until they blinked blearily open to reveal a startling pair of acidic green eyes with the hint of emerald.

_Hiccup?,_ Jack thought questioningly. After all through his immortal years have Jack ever seen and experienced, this is not one of them. Jack leaned down with a bit of hesitation, gripping his staff tightly.

"Hiccup?", Jack called out.

Hiccup, who was in such agony mere seconds ago, blearily looked up in his newly numb body, and saw Jack. Confused to see shock, surprise, and… fear in his friend's eyes.

"Jack? Wass wrong?", Hiccup weakly called out.

Jack reeled back in foreign emotion as the newly dubbed Hiccup called out in a weak roar to him. Hurt flitted through Hiccup quickly but Jack saw it, guilt taking hold of his heart. Confused at Jack's reaction, hiccup nervously looked down at his hands to see black claws. Startled and frightened, Hiccup looked down at the rest of his body to see a body not his. Hiccup shrieked in horror, even in his little mind Hiccup knew what body this belong to… a dragon. He had somehow turned into a dragon. A dragon that everybody hate and fear… a Night Fury. Hiccup jumped up and started in running in circles hysterically. Jack seeing this, nearly laughed. Even though Hiccup in a new body was still the Hiccup he knew.

Jack stood up and tried to calm down his friend. However Hiccup's thoughts were going a mile a minute. _Wass happen to meh? How did I turnsh into a drahgon!? Am I cursh? How do I break it?! Wass would dad and mommy think?_ Hiccup stopped abruptly in dead silence, envisioning his parents loving gaze turning into one of horror and fear. Hiccup felt his heart squeeze painfully at that thought. _Wass would Jack think of me_… A picture of Jack's face frozen in shock, surprise, and… fear came to his frazzled mind. Hiccup's heart broke at seeing Jack's face. Jack seeing his friend stilled in deadly silent, had softly called out to him.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup jumped slightly hearing Jack's voice and instantly his eyes watered. He knew what he had to do though he does not want to, but he has to. Believing he has no choice. He is now a dragon, a thing everyone hate and fear, and want to kill. If he returns home like this… he might end up dead. Heartbroken, and now fearful, Hiccup slowly turned his head to his only friend. Jack watches Hiccup curiously. What he saw when Hiccup turned around, a different kind of fear gripped his heart. Jack shook his head and started forward, dropping his staff in the process unknowingly. _Goodbye_, Hiccup thought. Then he'd turned away and started running into the deep forest where he was forbidden to go due to his size.

"Hiccup!", Jack called out and started running after him.

Jack kept repeatedly called for him as he ran after him. Hiccup ran with all his might which helped being in a new body, however, that also causes him to falter and trip often, but somehow managed to stay ahead of Jack. Hiccup kept running till he could no longer hear Jack's calls to him. Slowing down into a stop, Hiccup found himself on a cliff. Walking to the edge, Hiccup sat down on his newly haunches, and brokenly looked up at the sky.

"Please! Anyone… help me!", Hiccup pleaded to the sky.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, his plea has caught someone's attention. Jack stop in his running to catch his breath. He wasn't used to running on foot and unfortunately, he had dropped his staff. Jack looked up and around him, calling out Hiccup's name in hopes to find him. _Where are you?,_ Jack thought worriedly. A strong wind whooshed past and through the trees. A tiny roar called out and Jack looked up to see a Deadly Nadder carrying a black bundle. _Wait a second,_ Jack thought, _that's Hiccup!_

Hiccup looked down in time in the clutches of a Deadly Nadder and called out to Jack once again.

"Jack! Help me!", Hiccup roared out.

"Hiccup!", Jack shouted in panic.

Jack raced after the Nadder on foot to the edge of isle, pebbles scrambling down the cliffside where Jack came to a dead stop. The Deadly Nadder flew away with Jack's friend in its claws as Jack watches helplessly.

"Jack!", Hiccup wailed as he is flown away from his home.

"I'll find you, I promise! I won't stop, I won't quit until I find you!", Jack's last words were nothing but an echo in the wind bouncing off the ocean's waves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it's me again! I'm on a roll! I hoped you'd all liked chapter one, cuz' I sure do. And let me tell you, usually coming up with stories are easy except for this one. I had to literally think hard on this one. As they say, no sweat no gain. Enough chit chat, here's chapter two! Remember rated M, and a HiJack crossover!**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their characters.**

**Chapter Two**

The Deadly Nadder carried its precious cargo and flew for hours till the sun started to shrink in the horizon. Hiccup looked aimlessly down to see small to big sharp sea stacks breaking through the ocean's surfaces. As Hiccup continues to listlessly watches the ocean, fog was starting roll in on the ocean's waves, but Hiccup wasn't really watching as his mind was elsewhere. _Wass gonna happen to meh now… will dad and mommy misses meh?... Will Jack?, _Hiccup whimpered pitifully. The sound catching the Deadly Nadder's attention.

"What is wrong, little one?", the Deadly Nadder crooned softly.

Hiccup startled began hiccupping. The Nadder trilled in laughter at the cute display. Hiccup uses his arm to cover his face in embarrassment and started to cry silently. The Nadder stop her trilling when she sniffed the air, smelling the scent of flower oil.

"Forgive me, little one, I did not mean to make you cry", the Nadder said softly in her motherly tone.

At her soft, and mother-like tone, Hiccup stop his tears and peaked through his claws. The Deadly Nadder cocked her head to the side to see better at the dragonling.

"Ah, now there he is! So shy, and cute you are!", the Nadder trilled teasingly.

Hiccup's newfound ears lies flat down in embarrassment as Hiccup muttered out: "I'm not cute."

"Of course you are. My children are going to love you, especially my daughter. By the way, where are your parents?", the Nadder spoke gently knowing she's treading on ice.

Hiccup opened his maw to answer but closed it shut. _Wass I to tell her, that I was once human and now drahgon? She'll eat me!, _Hiccup thought with sudden fear. There was no way around it, Hiccup had to lie, Hiccup hates lying especially when he's no good at it.

"T-They're d-dead", Hiccup stuttered looking down at the ocean again.

"Hmm", was all the Nadder said.

She knew he was lying but did not push it further fearing it might causing traumatic damages. But the poor dear already look traumatic enough._ I wonder what could have happen for him to plead out like that?, _thought the Nadder. Meanwhile, Hiccup was having a trouble time digesting that he is now a dragon and can somehow speak and understand them too. _Wass am I?,_ Hiccup thought despondently. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. How rude was he, after all the patients and time his mother put in to teach him about manners!

"Excuse me but wass ish your name?", Hiccup asks shyly.

The Deadly Nadder looked down in shock and surprise before regaining her composure.

"My name, little one, is Nutmeg", said the newly dubbed Nutmeg.

_That makes sense, her scales are a nice cream brown color,_ Hiccup thought.

"Now what's your name, little one?", Nutmeg asks gingerly.

Hiccup look up in Nutmeg's eyes and answered in a quiet tone.

"Hiccup."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Hiccup. Do you have any other family that can take care of you?", Nutmeg asks.

Hiccup shook his head no.

"Well then… I will. I will take care of you till you can take care of yourself. How's that sound?", Nutmeg trilled excitedly.

Hiccup eyes widen in shock and surprise. _She's not going to eat me?,_ Hiccup thought, _but I don't want another mommy!_ As if sensing his dilemma, Nutmeg spoke up.

"No need to worry, little one. I won't replace your mother, I promise", Nutmeg spoke sincerely.

"Promise?", Hiccup whimpered.

"Promise."

"Ok, then", Hiccup said somewhat tired now.

Hiccup yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open. Nutmeg trilled gently in soft laughter.

"Sleep now, little one, sleep", Nutmeg crooned.

"S'ok", Hiccup mumbled.

And so, Hiccup promptly fell asleep. Back at Berk, Stoick and Val were going hysterical as they could not find there son. Night has fallen, and the whole village return to their homes empty handed. By the time Jack had settled down in town's square from his part of the search, the Vikings all but clumped up around him, asking questions about the whereabouts of the missing heir.

"Move aside, move aside!", Stoick all but yelled as he made his way through to Jack.

"Did you find him?", Stoick asks with hopeful eyes.

Jack stared into those eyes a minute longer before looking down defeated.

"No."

Stoick faltered and step back, his heart broke in two. Val quickly came up beside her husband and burst into tears. The Vikings one by one came up to the grieving parents and gave their moral support then left to return home to their families. The five kids; Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid watches on in silence as they thought about never seeing Hiccup again. They all lowered their heads in solemn. Astrid caught Jack's eye and nodded her moral support. Jack slowly nodded his head in acceptance as he too lowered his head. _Hiccup, wherever you are… I'll find you, I promise,_ Jack vowed.

0

Hiccup blearily blinked open his eyes to see an unfamiliar cave of some sort. The walls were glowing with some kind of special moss. The moss lighting up the dark cave to a dimmer setting. Hiccup's pupils slit in suspicion as he gazed around him. He was alone. Where is Nutmeg? She'd promised she'll look after him. Did she lied to him? Hiccup's heart grew heavy with worrisome. How was he supposed to care of himself as a dragon? Before Hiccup could delve more into depressing thoughts, Hiccup head shot up as he heard noise coming from deeper in the cave. Looking to his right, Hiccup saw a tunnel and to his left was the opening of the cave. _At least I know where to run away now,_ Hiccup thought. Shrugging to himself, his wings rising and falling with the action, Hiccup sat up and quickly noticed the padding on the cave floor. _Soft_, Hiccup marveled.

Hiccup played with the padding, swiping it up with his claws and trying to grasp it. But before he could delve more into his self-indulging game, Hiccup heard Nutmeg's voice. Hiccup shook his head, his ears flopping at every turn, then he'd stood up and slowly made his way down the tunnel. Trying to figure out how to walk in these new legs was difficult as he was also trying to pay attention to where he was heading. Eventually, Hiccup rounded a corner to see a family of Deadly Nadder's. Three of them were roughly the same height as him, so Hiccup guessed they were the same age as him. One of them was slightly bigger than the other two. This Nadder was a dark shade of blue and a pale orange underside, its spines to match. The other one was an ocean blue with a pale-yellow underside and bright yellow quills. And the last one was a dark brown with a yellow underside and spines to match.

And there was Nutmeg! Hiccup almost stepped out of his hiding spot in his relief to see a familiar face. _They're must be Nutmeg's kids she spoke of, _Hiccup thought.

"When can we play with the baby Night Fury, mamma?", said the dark brown Nadder.

"Not for a while, Digger, now hush he's resting", Nutmeg hushed.

"Aww", pouted the newly dubbed Digger.

"I like him, mamma, he's kinda cute", the ocean blue Nadder trilled softly.

"I knew you would, Sephora", Nutmeg said as she nuzzled with her daughter.

"Who cares, I just wanna know can he keep up with me!", boasted the dark blue Nadder.

"Zyra! Hush!", Nutmeg scolded quietly.

Hiccup watches on in small amusement. So far, only three of the Nadder's seemed to like him. The dark blue one seemed too much like his cousin Snotlout. Reminding himself of Snotlout immediately made him feel homesick. Needing a distraction, Hiccup stepped out from his hiding spot and made himself known. All Nadder heads looked up to see Hiccup sitting before them. Shyly, Hiccup lowered his head and flatten his ears, spoke.

"H-Hello?", Hiccup said shyly.

"Aww", they all aww at the sight.

Unknowing to Hiccup, his actions had melted down all the hearts of the Deadly Nadder family. Nutmeg recovered quickly came over to Hiccup's side. Hiccup tried not to flinch at the closeness of a dragon, after all, he was raised to hate and fear dragons. However, Nutmeg had noticed his stiffness and proceeded cautiously. Slowly wrapping her left wing around Hiccup, Nutmeg proceeded to introduce her children.

"Children, this here, little one, is Hiccup. And you are to treat him as family should. After all, he'll be staying with us for some time now", Nutmeg said.

Nutmeg used her other wing to point at each one as she named them off.

"This is Zyra, he is the oldest. The next one is Sephora, and the youngest here is Digger", Nutmeg finished.

Sephora was the first to jump on Hiccup in her excitement, bowling Hiccup over.

"Hi! It is so nice to meet you Hiccup! What a curious name, why are you name after a bodily function?", Sephora hammered Hiccup.

Hiccup, who managed to free himself from under the boisterous Nadder, lowered himself to the ground and wrapped his tail over him. Strangely, it comforted him.

"U-Uh, where I'm from, names like mine were to scaresh off trolls and knomessh", Hiccup said quietly.

"Well that's stupid and what's with the way you talk, huh?", Zyra said as he step up beside his sister.

"Zyra!", Nutmeg scolded.

Hiccup looked at Nutmeg to Zyra and shrugged, "I'm only ten."

"Well, I'm twelve!", Zyra boasted proudly.

"And I'm nine!", Digger chimed in as he too stepped up beside his siblings.

"I'm eleven!", Sephora trilled happily.

"Children, what do we say, hm?", Nutmeg hummed as she stepped behind her children and wrapped her wings around them.

"Hm? Oh!", Sephora said.

"Welcome to the family!", they all but shouted.

Hiccup looks at them all, really seeing them as they are and not what they is. _Maybe there is shomething false about all these stories dad tells, _Hiccup thought slowly as he slowly stands up from crouching low to the padded ground. _I'm not alone!,_ Hiccup thought happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Asura101 here, and I've brought chapter three with me. Warnings, in this chapter there time skips. In this chapter I'll be introducing the Red Death and introducing scenes from the HTTYD movie. I do not own these scenes, they belong to the original owner. I'll just be adding twist in the scenes. Rated M, and a HiJack fic.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their characters. Thank you.**

**Chapter Three**

_Five years later…_

_I've wonder where Nutmeg runs off to on a every Sun's Day?,_ Hiccup thought as he stared up into the blue wonder in silent contemplation_. Why?_ As Hiccup continues to watches clouds go by unaware of the lurking danger. _It's been five years since that fateful day, and now I'm fifteen, _Hiccup continues to think as the danger draw nearer. A wind picks up, blowing softly against Hiccup's smooth scales. _For five long years I've been a dragon, well half dragon,_ Hiccup mended, _for every three days I'm a fire breathing dragon and on that one day of intermission, I'm me again._ Hiccup's left ear twitch. _I've managed to keep this a secret from my newfound family but it's getting harder to keep nowadays._ Hiccup began to tap a claw impatiently. _And if it wasn't for Nutmeg, I wouldn't have never learned how to survive: to hunt, to fly, to be a dragon. I've be dead by now if it wasn't for her, _Hiccup thought his heart warming up in his chest.

."Three, two,… one", Hiccup sighed as he ducked down in time to avoid being bowled over by a particularly overexcited dragon.

The Deadly Nadder tumble over and over till she came to a complete stop. Hiccup huffed, little annoyed, as he gotten up from his lying position on the sandy beach. Hiccup walked up to his sister, Sephora, as she got up and shake the sand from under her rather coarse scales. Sephora looked up at her brother and her maw twitch nervously.

"You can hear me coming, huh?", Sephora said sheepishly.

Hiccup arched a brow, "Like only a lot."

Hiccup moved to stand beside her and lowered himself into a crouch, digging his claws in the sand.

"You're still breathing too hard. You need to relax, feel the earth under your claws, so it doesn't shift and make noise", Hiccup instructed.

Sephora watches in amazement then copied off Hiccup's form. Hiccup's ears shot up and stood erected as a colony of seagulls landed two yards away from them. Hiccup turned from the colony to Sephora.

"Shh, watch the master and learn", Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup drop into a crouch again and crawled up to them, the distancing shortening. Hiccup paused then leap into the air with a mighty roar scaring off the colony..

Hiccup turn to face his sister with a smug look slapped on his face.

"And that's how it's done", Hiccup said complacently.

Sephora walk up next to Hiccup, "Yeah, yeah, you're the better hunter."

"And?", Hiccup ask.

"And better flyer… happy now?", Sephora asks sarcastically.

Two Deadly Nadder's flown down from they're rocky perch from up above to join their brother and sister on the beach.

"You did a great job sneaking up on Hiccup, though, Sephora!", Digger said as he landed beside Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded along, "Yeah, better than last time."

"Although, I could do whole lot better than you ever could!", Zyra said haughtily as he landed next to Sephora.

Sephora rolled her amber eyes, "Yeah, whatever Zyra. You can't beat Hiccup even if you try harder."

"Is that a challenge?", Zyra challenged.

"You wanna bet?", Sephora challenged back.

Hiccup flared his wings, separating his fighting siblings.

"Guys! Enough!", Hiccup roared.

Zyra and Sephora bowed their heads and backed away from each other.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry."

Hiccup sighed then walked away from the arguing pair and sat at the beach edge. The ocean's water lapping at Hiccup's claws. Lifting his head towards in the direction of Berk. His ears flat in sadness. The three Nadder's looked at each other quizzically before cautiously approaching Hiccup.

"Hiccup?", Digger softly called out.

Hiccup sighed, "It's nothing. You just remind me of someone, well, someone's back at home is all."

The siblings looked at each other then wrap their wings around their homesick brother in compassion.

"You want to talk about it?", Sephora asks.

Hiccup sighed then look up at the sky, "Not this time."

They watched the sky for a while till Hiccup stood up and open his wings, ready to take off.

"Uh huh. Mom says no flying till she gets back. You know that Hiccup", Sephora says.

Hiccup looks back at his sister, "I know the rules. Stay on the island, no flying, and stay with each other. I know."

"Then what are you doing?", Digger asks.

"I just…", Hiccup couldn't finished his sentence without revealing his true identity.

Hiccup has a strong urge to fly, to fly away from here and explore the skies. Hiccup has forever known he'd could never returned to Berk, his biological family would never accept him the way he is now. _There has to be a cure for this… but then, I'll lose my family all over again, _Hiccup thought sadly. Hiccup watches as a lark flew by and that sudden urge came rushing back full force. Hiccup turn to his siblings with imploring eyes.

Sephora sighed, "Oh alright. But you're on your own. And be back before Mom gets back home, ok?"

"Really you're gonna let him go but not me!?", Zyra cried out stomping his left foot.

"Yes, because he's so much more mature than you are", Sephora says with her horned nose pointed in the air.

Hiccup's lips twitch, "Thanks Sephora, I promise I'll be right back."

With that, Hiccup turn and shot up right into the air. In less than a second, Hiccup breached through the clouds and leveled out. Soaring through the warm drafts, making him fly a little faster. Hiccup closed his eyes in bliss as the wind whipped past his ears and feelers. _Best part of being a dragon, is this… flying_!, Hiccup thought blissfully. Hiccup flew south from his small island home.

0

Jack smiled seeing a familiar face, a face that he'd sorely missed after all these years. His chocolate eyes twinkling in the sun's light, his messy brown hair was sticking up in every direction. And his smile was impossibly large as he grin up at Jack.

"Jack, promise you'll be back?", Jamie asks with hope in his eyes.

"Of course kiddo! I'll always will, and besides I bet my home is missing me right now", Jack said teasingly.

Jack's heart clenched painfully at the thought to return to Berk, a home that feels way too cold for his liking. But he has a vow to keep.

"I've gotta go, see ya!", Jack said as he was lifted in the air by the wind.

"Bye Jack!", Jamie calls out as Jack flies away.

Jack was carried away higher and higher into the sky, away from the mainland and towards Berk. Five years have passed since that fateful day. And not once have Jack stopped thinking about him. _Hiccup, I miss you. Hurry home_, Jack thought. It only took an hour to finally reach Berk. As Jack lands in the town square in time to catch the twins roughing with one another as usual. Jack turn from the sight with a scowl to see Snotlout flirting once more with Astrid, whom turns around and began threatening him with her faithful axe. Jack smirk before heading over to Astrid. Since that day, Jack and Astrid has been growing rather close lately, he even close to considering her as a friend to a point. But nothing can ever filled up that aching spot in his heart. Astrid, seeing Jack approach, gave a small smile. She knew that Jack was the most affected by Hiccup's disappearance.

Before that, he and Hiccup would be seen everywhere together. It was unusual for any of them to be apart. Astrid could've been one of his friend as well, but her pride wouldn't allow to be seen with a weakling, even though Hiccup has proven himself not a weakling. Now because of this guilt she now has to deal with but watches as her chieftain grows more distant with himself ever since his lost of his first child, and then his wife a few years afterward. It's difficult for her to see her chief look this weak but she was loyal to a fault. She would not abandon her chief. Finally as Jack reach her side, Astrid gave a single nod in greeting. Jack gave a little wave in return.

"How was your trip?", Astrid asks unsurely.

Jack shrugged, "Could've gone better."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Look the second day of the week is Raid's Day, we'll need you here and not out there. We need you Jack Frost."

Jack all but sigh and nodded.

"Good", was all she said as she walked away.

_She's right. Tomorrow they need me to protect them, I need to be here_, Jack thought. Jack gripped his staff harder, bits of frost spitting from his fingertips, and flew off into the forest. Quickly finding a quiet spot from the village, Jack settled in a tree, and leaned back. Closing his eyes, a picture of ten-year-old Hiccup stared back at him. Sighing, Jack reopened his eyes to look up at the sky. Maybe… another search won't anybody, Jack thought as he grab his staff and allow the wind to carry him away.

0

From a few days north of hopelessness and a few degrees south from freezing to death, Hiccup quickly notices the temperature changing to a few degrees north making it feel warmth of that of the blazing sun. He was only flying for a few minutes down south away from his home when Hiccup notice he wasn't flying on his own anymore. Mere moments ago, the sky was clear when all of a sudden a clan of Timberjacks surrounded Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes grew wide at the sight. Timberjacks' were rare species and to see one, no, a clan was a beautiful sight. Hiccup looked casually down towards the ocean to see another clan of dragons flying below the Timberjacks. This clan, however, was made up of every species of dragons and from the looks of it, they were hauling in their kill. Hiccup quickly noticed that they seemed to be flying in formation. Curious, Hiccup was about to fly down when a voice spoke up.

"I wouldn't involve yourself with them, little one", said a gruff voice.

Hiccup, startled had jumped slightly, turn his head to the speaker. There was a deep green Timberjack, his twisted horns curve upwards and his amber eyes locked on Hiccup. Seeing it was an elderly dragon, his wisdom shining brilliantly in his amber eyes, Hiccup respectively nodded his head.

"Hello", Hiccup greeted, "I'm Hiccup."

"The names Torvut, young'un", Torvut introduce himself.

Hiccup gestured with his head to the clan of dragons below with a questioning look in his eyes.

"So… why wouldn't I involve myself with them?", Hiccup asks.

Torvut didn't chance a glance at them as he responded.

"Because young'un, they're working for the Queen", Torvut bluntly said.

"The Queen?", Hiccup repeated.

Torvut nodded, "Nasty one that she is. You do best to stay clear from her, no doubt she will use you young Night Fury."

Hiccup nodded, "I will, Torvut."

Torvut nodded once and flew away. Hiccup watches him go with a mischievous gleam in his eye. _I promise to stay clear, but nothing said I can't have a sneak peak,_ Hiccup thought as he flew downwards towards the back of the pack of the clan. Torvut seen this and shook his head.

"Young'uns… one day they'll learn", Torvut growled.

Hiccup flew with the clan of dragons for what seemed like hours but in reality was forty minutes. The temperature fluctuating from warm to cool. Finally, in the distance, Hiccup could see a silhouette of a monstrous mountain with dark clouds of fog surrounding it. Dark, rocky and sharp sea tacks ranging from small to large jutted out of the ocean's waves. The dragons' formation grew unbearably tight as they pulled into a dive as they were a single mind entity, the illusion making look as a wave. As they grew closer to the mountain that revealed to be a volcano, the faint hum grew louder and louder till the sound completely surrounded Hiccup. Hiccup's nervousness started grew exponentially making his muscles twitch here and there. The volcano grew in size and monstrosity as they got closer. Once more they dived and pulled up into a opening hidden in the rocky walls of the volcano.

Darkness immediately engulfed Hiccup, his nervousness evolving ten times worse. A low growl rose up from his chest to his throat. Just as quickly the darkness came, it was gone as the tunnel opened up into a dimly lit cavern. No cold seep through these cavern walls as volcanic fumes rises from the hole in the floor. Hiccup watches as the catches the dragons' had carried were dropped into hole. A rumble comes forth from the hole, shaking the volcano. Hiccup circled one more before turning and flying up to highest point in the cavern and landed behind a column. Hiccup poked his head out a bit, sticking close to the shadows becoming nearly invisible. Hiccup watches as a last dragon, a Hideous Zippleback, dropped his kill into the hole. The rumble came again; Hiccup pulled his lips back in a silent snarl at the sound. Not a moment later, a large head the size of a mountain comes forth from the hole.

Hiccup's eyes widen in shock at seeing that that thing. A pair of small, somewhat beady eyes open to reveal malignant intentions in them. _Red Death,_ Hiccup thought with apprehension.

"My subjects…", the Red Death rumble in false honey the tone making Hiccup's skin crawl, "You've done well in bringing me food, but you lacked in your other responsibilities… BRINGING ME MORE SOLDIERS!"

The Red Death's booming voice shook the entire volcano, scaring the dragons' deeper in their hiding spot. Hiccup's ears flatten against his head. Movement below alerted Hiccup as he shifted for a better view. A Deadly Nadder came up to stand before the Red Death and bowed her head and spoke.

"Queen Zavra… I forgive me. It is difficult to recruit soldiers as they fear you greatly. I say this with upmost respect", the Deadly Nadder said.

Hiccup's eyes widen even more. _That's Nutmeg_!, Hiccup thought with alarm.

Queen Zavra narrowed her eyes down at the Deadly Nadder.

"They have a right to fear me, but it be even more so the reason they should join me. But perhaps you're right", Queen Zavra spoke in her false honey again.

"Perhaps… we should search elsewhere", Nutmeg said softly nearly choking in fear.

Hiccup could smell her fear in her scent and he'd nearly growled.

"No… I have found my soldiers and they are loyal to me", Queen Zavra said.

Nutmeg head shot up from her position.

"And they are?", Nutmeg inquired.

Queen Zavra looked down at her fearful subjects and smirked.

"Your children", Queen Zavra said.

Immediately there were roars of protests but were quickly silence when Queen Zavra roared.

"Silence!", Queen Zavra roared.

Nutmeg stood up from her position.

"But my Queen! They're only children! They are too young-", Nutmeg started but was thrown across the floor.

"Do you _not_ lecture me!", Queen Zavra roared.

Hiccup roared in anger and in a flash was beside Nutmeg, crouching over her fallen form and roared up at the Red Death. Shock and fearful murmurs circled around the cavern.

"You will _not_ touch Nutmeg! If you so much lift one claw against her, I'll tear your arm right off!", Hiccup roared.

"What's this? You dare defy me Night Fury?", Queen Zavra said.

"I don't mind being the first to kick your ass, your _Highness_", Hiccup snarled.

Nutmeg struggle to look up and saw Hiccup, her heart clench in fear for him.

"Hiccup?", Nutmeg called out weakly.

Hiccup quickly spared a glance down at his adoptive mother before returning his glare up at the Queen.

"It's alright, Nutmeg. Everything's going to be fine", Hiccup said assuredly.

Nutmeg's eyes grew wide in fear, "No, you must go! Leave! Don't you see? I'm trying to protect you four!"

Hiccup glanced down at Nutmeg but that was all it took. Hiccup was sent sprawled on the floor. Queen Zavra lower her claw again as she started to chuckle.

"Oh, little one. Dare defy me again, and it will be your forfeit", Queen Zavra chuckled.

"Hiccup!", Nutmeg called out but was unable to stand up.

Hiccup groan and struggle to stand up, pushing with all his might. Finally, Hiccup stood and glared up at the Queen hatefully.

"Do all you want to me, but you _will_ leave my family alone!", Hiccup roared.

"You dare give me orders!", Queen Zavra roar outraged.

The dragons' hiding began to cower as Queen Zavra began to laugh. Hiccup growled and lower himself to the ground and flared out his wings.

"Oh, you will do perfectly", Queen Zavra chuckle darkly.

"What do you mean?", Hiccup growled.

"NO!", Nutmeg shouted, "Not him!"

"Silence!", Queen Zavra roared.

Nutmeg fell silent against her will, unable to speak due to the control Queen Zavra had over her. Queen Zavra turn back to Hiccup.

"Young Night Fury, you will fight for me", Queen Zavra said sweetly.

"I will not!", Hiccup snarl back.

Queen Zavra smirk and lower her head, levelling it with Hiccup. Her eyes held Hiccup, Hiccup unable to look away fought against her hypnosis.

"You will fight for me", Queen Zavra said seductively.

Hiccup scrunch his eyes close tightly shut, his lips pulled back to reveal sharp, crystalline white teeth. His claws making gauges in the floor.

"You will fight for me", Queen Zavra repeated.

"I… will… not…", Hiccup grunted.

"You will", Queen Zavra says.

Hiccup body grew slant as cold numbness take over his body. Fog clouding his mind, blocking all but her voice. Hiccup eyes open and his pupils narrow into slits.

"I will… fight", Hiccup says emotionlessly.

Nutmeg cries helplessly as her child was taken over. Queen Zavra smirked once more.

"You are now… MINE!", Queen Zavra laughs.

"I… am… now… yours, your Highness", Hiccup bowed low to the ground.

The dragons all but whimpered in fear as the Queen's laughter bounced off the walls.

**. this was scene from The Lion King: Simba's Pride with Kiara and Kovu hunting lessons. I had to add it in there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all are enjoying my story. Writing this is starting to get easy now and I'm happy to share them with you all. Please leave fav and reviews, I'd love to hear your comments. This chapter will contain scenes from HTTYD movie, I do not own scenes. Rated M, and HiJack fic. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not DreamWorks and their characters. Thank you.**

**Chapter Four**

That night the Vikings all but prepared for tomorrow night's raid. Fortifying the homes, blacksmith shop, the Great Hall, and the farms. Setting up the braziers and filling them up with wood and coal. Now that their preparations were completed, Vikings began their training, decapitating wooden dragons and dummies. Jack watches this all with apprehension filling up his chest. Jack looked down at the Legends and Curses Book, opened it, and turning to the pages that contains curses and cures. Scamming over the words quickly, Jack once again found nothing pertaining to curses that change Viking into a dragon. Jack sighed and closed the book with a thud. Once again, no lead, Jack thought despairingly. Jack stood up on top of the roof and flew down to the Great Hall where the library is held. Returning the book, Jack was about to head out when something caught his eye. Turning towards it, Jack grabbed the book and pulled it out from its shelf.

"Book of Dragon's, huh?", Jack read.

Walking towards an empty table, Jack settled down and open the book, quickly flipping to the Night Fury page. On the page was just the title and information on the dragon but no pictures of the legendary dragon.

"Night Fury, size unknown, speed unknown… the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. Never engaged this dragon. Your only hope is to hide and pray it does not find you", Jack read out loud then said, "Well, that's just sure is helpful."

Jack stood up and carried the book back to its resting place and walked out through the door of the Great Hall.

0

Later that night, Queen Zavra called Hiccup to the main cavern, the dragons all but fled back home to rest for the raid at Berk. Hiccup slowly walked up to her and bowed lowly, his eyes transfixed on nothing.

"Ah, Night Fury… you're here", Queen Zavra spoke sweetly, "I have a task for you. You are to go on this raid tomorrow night and terrorize the Vikings. Be sure to put fear in their hearts and kill anyone who stands in your way."

"Your wish is my to command, your Highness", Hiccup says monotone.

0

Morning came to quickly for Jack the next morning. That morning was bleak and gray as thick, dark gray storm clouds cover sky. Drizzles of rain came running down on Berk. Berkians quickly rushed about to cover the braziers from the rain, keeping the wood and coal dry. Jack sat up from his lying position on the tree branch, gripped his staff and flew to the Great Hall. On his way there, he was flagged down by Gobber. Jack landed a few meters in front of him and then proceeded to rest his staff on his shoulders, arching a brow.

"You flag me, Gobber?", Jack said.

"Aye, ye best be running off now, chief wants a word with ya", Gobber said waving his hooked hand at him.

"The chief?", Jack repeated surprise.

"Aye", Gobber said, "Well, best be manning the fort now, the raid's tonight."

Gobber set his good hand on Jack's right shoulder before lumbering off. Jack sighed heavily before taking off towards the chief house. Landing in front of the door, Jack raised his hand to knock but the door was pulled open by a grim-looking Stoick. Jack swallowed, lowering his hand back to his side.

"Uh, chief", Jack greeted.

Stoick silently gesture Jack inside with his large hand. Taking that as a cue to go in, Jack gingerly stepped in Chief Stoick's home. Stepping into the main room, Jack chose to stand before the fire place, the fire blazing up. Jack pulled at his blue hoodie, already sweat running down his back. Stoick closes the door and sat down in his favorite chair, picking up a poker and started shuffling the flames. Setting down the object, Stoick look up at Jack.

"Jack… I have a task for you. I want you to do an outer perimeter check around Berk's waters. See if you can spot the raid before they could terrorize us", Stoick spoke low.

Jack slowly nodded, unsure.

"Is that all?", Jack asks.

"No, the anniversary of my son's death is coming up. I'm sure you're aware", Stoick began.

_Death seems a bit permanent,_ Jack thought a bit sarcastic.

"I want you to kill a dragon in his honor", Stoick finished his eyes dead set in steely hate.

Jack nearly dropped his staff in his shock.

"K-Kill a dragon?", Jack stuttered.

"You've done excellent in keeping our home safe, Jack. But the Elders wants to see you are fully committed to our community. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I have no doubt you will do this for Hiccup's sake", Stoick said.

_I will no doubt kill a dragon for Hiccup, heck, maybe even for Berk but I'm not a killer, _Jack thought. And as sensing his thoughts, Stoick stood up and came before Jack. Resting his large hands on his shoulders.

"You will do fine and if you need a reminder what dragons are truly capable of, remember Hiccup", Stoick said then turn and headed for the door.

Stoick left through the door of his home, the door closing shutting natural light from the house, plunging Jack in to some extent of darkness. Kill a dragon?, Jack thought. Then Jack remembered back when and how Hiccup was taken. Jack had never fully tell the village what really had happen; that Hiccup had turned into a dragon, had run off and was taken by another dragon. Jack doesn't even know how to go off about it. But that reminder of what dragons are capable of set a rare anger going off in Jack. Gripping his staff unbearably tight, Jack left the Haddock home and headed for the Great Hall. Climbing up the stairs, lifting his head up in time to see Astrid coming down the stairs, her group of teens not far behind. Jack stop to greet her.

"Astrid", Jack said.

Astrid stop in front of Jack, "Jack."

"You heading off to train, huh?", Jack said.

"Yeah, and you?", Astrid said.

"I think I'll join you, after all… I have to kill a dragon", Jack muttered the last part.

Astrid arched a brow, her lips pursed.

"Oh… well, come on then", Astrid said.

Jack sighed, turn and followed Astrid down the stairs. _I just hope the others forgive taking a life, _Jack thought.

0

The sun slowly fall below the horizon. And dread seeped through the thick hearts of the Vikings as they readied themselves for the inevitable. Jack landed behind the Chief, the Chief hidden behind a hut. Stoick turn to face Jack, his face well… stoic.

"Well? What did you see?", Stoick demanded.

"Not much. It was too dark for me to see but I could hear a low buzz of dragons coming off south wind", Jack reported.

Stoick open his mouth to speak but was caught off by a high pitch whistling. His eyes widen in disbelief, his mouth forming 'no' then jumped out of his hiding spot with Jack hot on his heels. The whistling grew exponentially loud to a point their ears were ringing and then… BOOM. The watchtower to their right was blown up in blue-purple fire, the impact knocking them both down. Jack winded, struggled to get up in time to see a dragon silhouette flew off in the dark.

"What was that!?", Jack gaped as Vikings came out of their hiding places to see the damage.

Just as it came, the attack begun as dragons from all species came raining down. Stoick and Jack sprang into action, jumping into the fray. Jack pointed his staff at the dragons and shot off a blast of ice. The blast encasing a Gronkle flying past. The Gronkle, with its wings encased in ice, fell to the ground where it was immediately swamped by Vikings. Another high pitch whistling came again and struck another watchtower. The impact once more knocking Jack off his feet. Jack rolled onto his side, his eyes searching the sky but found nothing but stars. Jack was suddenly pulled up on his feet by a hook, the hook belonging to Gobber.

"What are ye doing lying around, lad!? Are ye trying to get ye eaten?", Gobber hollered over the noise.

Jack pointed at the sky, "What was that!?"

Gobber switch out his hook for a sword.

"A legend, one everyone thought was dead", Gobber said.

"What legend?", Jack ask.

"The unholy offspring of lightening and death itself… a Night Fury!", Gobber shouted.

Another high pitch whistling sounded as Jack eyes grew wide in shock. Gobber reached over and pulled Jack down.

"GET DOWN!", Gobber shouted.

All the Vikings in the area got down just in time for the explosion to hit another tower. _A Night Fury! Could that be…?,_ Jack thoughts were in a jumble mess as he remembers Hiccup as a baby Night Fury back then. _Five years have passed, could that mean… Hiccup has returned!?,_ Jack thought, _But why is he attacking Berk?_ Jack grip his staff and flew up in the air, avoiding collision with the rampaging dragons flying haphazardly. Jack flew high up into the sky in hopes to catching the Night Fury. He spotted another watchtower off coast, and with a sinking gut, headed off in that direction. In suspension, Jack watches the night sky in hopes to at least catch something. Jack zeroed in on a spot in time to see a black shape flying across the sky, blocking out the stars. _Got ya_, Jack smirked.

Jack pointed his staff at the black mass and waited till it got closer and closer to its target with a high pitch scream following and then… BOOM. The watchtower was engulfed in flames as the black mass zoom past it. Jack close his eyes, hope in his heart, as he shot off blast of ice at it. There was high pitch shrieked as Jack open his eyes in time to see the black shape of a dragon fell down from the sky towards Raven's Point.

"I hit it? Yes! I have hit it!", Jack shouted excitedly.

There was a low, dark growl behind him. Jack heart sank as he slowly turn around to see a Monstrous Nightmare suspended behind him.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…", Jack groaned.

The Monstrous Nightmare roared and charge at Jack. Jack screamed and flew off towards the village at top speed, the Monstrous Nightmare not far behind. Jack zoomed past the villagers in his haste to avoid the flammable, hot-headed, dragon. Slowly the dragon was quickly gaining distances as Jack tries to outmaneuver the Monstrous Nightmare. Jack spared a glance at the blazing dragon._ Oh, great. He's inflamed now… terrific,_ Jack thought sarcastically. The Monstrous Nightmare was close to his feet and snapped at them; Jack pulling up his legs to avoid the snapping jaws of terror. Elsewhere, Stoick was grappling a Deadly Nadder, its cream-colored scales glimmering from the firelight. Stoick paused as he heard a Monstrous Nightmare roared and the sound of blasting ice. Stoick turn to his men.

"Get this Nadder secured!", Stoick ordered.

Stoick turn away and ran off after the sound. Coming around a brazier, Stoick had managed to see Jack flew out behind a hut with a flaming Monstrous Nightmare after him. With his eyes, saw that with every turn Jack made commented with a blast of ice that before contacting the dragon was melted into water. Stoick glances up at the brazier and an idea came to mind. Jack was starting to sweat now thanks to the fire of the dragon and the braziers lit. His powers was starting to wane, and the wind was quickly dying. I can't keep this up forever!, Jack thought with panic.

"GET DOWN!"

Jack swooped down into a dive, narrowing missing the flying brazier hurling at the Monstrous Nightmare. The Monstrous Nightmare saw the brazier coming but was too slow to react in time. The brazier crashed into the Monstrous Nightmare, sending the dragon hurling to the ground. The dragon crashed violently onto the ground, spewing dirt and flying Vikings everywhere. The Vikings, however, landed safely and unharmed but the same wasn't for the Monstrous Nightmare.

The Monstrous Nightmare is lying unconscious, his wings folded in. Now spent, Jack landed before the dragon. Bent over his knees, Jack breathed in and out. Stoick came over to Jack, looked at the winter sprite before turning his gaze on the Monstrous Nightmare. Jack, too, look up at the dragon.

"That was a close call", Jack muttered.

Stoick grunted in agreement.

A Hideous Zippleback look up from his plunder and saw that another of their kin was down. Raising his heads up, the Hideous Zippleback let out a gurgling roar signaling the end of the raid. Jack and Stoick lifted their heads in time to see the dragons lift themselves in the air and took off, some with their haul of their stolen food. Stoick growled low in his throat, his body shaking in this action. A Viking, Stoick's brother Spitelout, came to stand next to Stoick.

"Report", Stoick muttered.

"No fatalities this night and none injured. We've managed to capture a Deadly Nadder and the Monstrous Nightmare", Spitelout reported.

Stoick nodded once, turn, and started ordering the Vikings in cleaning up the village from the tonight's raid. Jack skipped over to Stoick, wanting to break the news gently. _If Hiccup has returned, I want to see with my own eyes,_ Jack thought. Jack stood beside Stoick, and softly called out his name.

"Uh, Stoick?", Jack said.

Stoick turn to Jack and arched a brow, "Yes?"

"I've wanted you to know I shot off a dragon and it fell off in Raven's Point. I'll going to be hunting it", Jack somewhat lied.

Stoick's eyes gleamed at the thought of a hunt.

"Very well. Be safe, lad", and with that, Stoick left to continue his chiefly duties.

Jack smiled a small smile, his eyes gleaming as he grip his staff and flew off towards the woods. _Hang on Hiccup, I'm coming!,_ Jack thought giddily.

0

Hiccup shrieked as he fell from the sky. He'd vigorously flapped his wings in his attempt to slow his fall, all for naught as something heavy, cold, and hard encased his tail. Effectively preventing him to fly. The ground was increasingly hurling towards him in alarming pace and in a spilt second, Hiccup crashed through the first layer of canopy, then the second, and then the third until he'd hit the ground and skidded into a stop. Pain flared up around and inside out of Hiccup's body. Groaning in agony, Hiccup dared not moved less he tear up a muscle due to the rather excruciating crash. He'd must've laid there till the sun had rose, Hiccup couldn't tell, the pain making his body throb painfully. The tip of his tail was going numb, Hiccup wish he could investigate what had made him crashed as he had but did not have the energy to lift his head. As time slowly went by, the fog clouding his mind dispersed, and the Queen's voice faded into an echo. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief and slowly allowed himself to relax. Eventually the pain dulled into a numbing pain and slowly his breathing slowed than still. Sweet blackness engulfed Hiccup.

Hours seemed to have tick by when a small insignificant sound alerted Hiccup in his unconscious state. His left ear twitch and stilled, his nostrils flaring to scent out the intruder from the forest. _Peppermint?,_ Hiccup thought. The sound grew louder and louder and then he'd heard it. A gasp. _A dragon hunter!,_ Hiccup thought, _Come to finish me off, huh? _The sound of footsteps drew closer to Hiccup. _Well, then hurry up,_ Hiccup thought somberly, _I wish to end my suffering._

"Hiccup?", said an oddly familiar voice.

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat at the voice. _How'd this hunter know my name?,_ Hiccup thought. Hiccup locked his body still, closing off his lungs knowing he has enough oxygen in his body.

"Hiccup?", the voice choked and wavered, "N-No, please… wake up…"

_He's crying?,_ Hiccup thought confused.

The hunter must've reached out because the next thing Hiccup knew he was staring up at a teen with shockingly snow-white hair and pale skin. He was wearing the oddest-looking blue tunic and khaki-brown pants, and… no shoes. He was also pointing his staff-of-weapon at Hiccup. Seeing the weapon pointed at him, Hiccup growled lowly, his chest vibrating with the action. The boy looked shocked and fearful and… hopeful?

"Hiccup?", the boy spoke out hopefully.

The boy took a step closer and Hiccup growled louder in warning. The boy's weapon lowered slightly, the boy's head turn to look at his tail inquisitively. Hiccup allowed a quick glance at his tail while the boy was distracted and what he'd saw shocked him to high heavens. His tail is encased in a block of ICE! Outraged, Hiccup growled even louder. The boy jumped back in shock and surprise and consequently pointing his staff at Hiccup again. Quickly making eye contact with Hiccup, the boy turn to his tail, pointed his staff, aim and waved the staff over his tail. Hiccup watches this, fascinated for a second when dawn a realization. _He did this to me!,_ Hiccup thought angrily.

_Be sure to put fear in their hearts and kill anyone who stands in your way._

Once his tail was thawed out, Hiccup reacted on the small voice in his head. In a split second, Hiccup had the winter sprite under his claws, his right foot held the boy's throat. The winter sprite gasped for air, his eyes looking up and into Hiccup's fearfully. _That's right fear me…,_ Hiccup thought. Hiccup reared up and drew in oxygen, lighting it up with green gas, intending to fire at the winter sprite but hesitated when he made eye contact. He saw immediate fear but also… hope? _What is he so hopeful for?,_ Hiccup thought questioningly. Then Hiccup notice the boy's eyes were a wintery blue, a snowflake hidden in its orbs. _Wait a second… I know those eyes, _Hiccup thought his eyes widening in shock, surprise, and recognition, _Jack!_ Happiness and warmth spread through Hiccup's heart then fear and horror settled in. _I was about to kill Jack!,_ Hiccup thought with panic. Quickly thinking of an escape, Hiccup threw his weight down and roared with all his fury at Jack.

"LEAVE!", Hiccup roared.

Hiccup glared down at Jack, who had his eyes closed, turn and fled with all his speed into the sky. Hiccup dared a glance back to see Jack there, still lying on the ground in utter awe. _Sorry Jack,_ Hiccup thought, turn and continue to fly away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Jack and Hiccup finally reunited but will the curse drive them apart? Keep reading and find out! I'll be introducing the Guardians in this chapter, but they will not be officially Guardians as of yet. Sorry this took so long to write. This is rated M and a HiJack fic, don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Leave fav and reviews, please!**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their characters. Thank you.**

**Chapter Five**

Hiccup kept flapping his wings, his only thought: _I had tried to kill Jack!_ His mind was racing, his heart pounding with the exertion. His tailfin must've given out because the next thing Hiccup knew, he was falling at a fast pace towards the hole in the ground. Hiccup landed, luckily, in a pool of water. The water deep enough to house aquatic life. Hiccup broke through the surface, gasping for air, and swam to the edge of the lake. Pulling himself to shore, Hiccup shook the excess water off his body. Hiccup then felt for his wings and wings' fin. When they all checked out, Hiccup felt for his tail; the tip of it numb. Hiccup brought forth his tail in his peripheral vision and flexed his tailfin. The tailfin responded rather sluggish and was very numb, immovable. Lowering his tail, Hiccup thought back to seeing the block of ice encasing his tail. Stomping his foot angrily on the ground, Hiccup snorted; bits of smoke flitting out of his nostrils. _Curse that Jack Frost,_ Hiccup thought.

Suddenly taking notice of his surroundings, Hiccup looked around the habitat. The cliff walls were smooth, and the ground was rather soft. There was a small lake that came with a small waterfall falling through the gap in the walls. Over to the side of the walls was a great tree, its roots branching over the wall making an illusion of a cage. Littered here and there, there was rock formations a dragon can use to hide. _This is a rather pretty cove here,_ Hiccup thought absentmindedly. Hiccup came over to stand in a spot where the sun was shining the warmest and laid there, warming up his cold body. Hiccup hummed in contentment, his eyes half-lidded. Wrapping his tail neatly over his claws, Hiccup laid his head down and closed his eyes, promptly falling asleep.

0

Jack sat there in stupor. He couldn't believe what had just happen! He had managed to shot down a dragon, a Night Fury in fact! And that Night Fury turns out to be his lost friend, Hiccup! Jack was giddy with happiness, overjoyed really. A large, goofy lopsided smile spread over his face, Jack jumped in the air with a big whooped. Landing softly on the ground, Jack made a step forward but stop. _I have to tell someone… Stoick!, _Jack thought, _N-No… not anyone here from Berk. They wouldn't believe me._ Jack look up to the faint outline of the moon. _I know who would!,_ Jack thought with epiphany. Jack grab for his fallen staff and took off in the air. Jack raced the wind and time towards the North Pole, the temperature dropping a few degrees. Jack could feel his power strengthening in this weather, after all, it is his element. It was less than a minute that Jack reached the North Pole. Jack could see in the distance a large silhouette of a factory of some sort. Landing on a platform in front of the wooden factory, Jack could see elves and yetis strewn about making toys; in the elves case, cookies.

A yeti, Phil, notice Jack and came up to him. Jack look up to see Phil and grinned, twirl his staff and then leaning on it.

"Hey Phil, glad to see me?", Jack tease.

Phil shook his head angrily and demanded him to leave. Jack laughed, and strolled past Phil.

"I don't think so. I gotta see the big man, it's important", Jack said.

Phil rolled his eyes but allowed the young spirit to enter the workshop. It only took less than a minute for Jack to locate North, or Santa Claus if you will. He'd appeared to be working on a very detailed wooden train. Jack waited till North set aside his work, he wasn't disappointed. North sighed and sat his delicate train down, rubbed the bridge of his nose before turning to face Jack with a smile blooming on his cheeks.

"Jack Frost! So glad to see you!", North said.

North spread open his arms in an invitation of a hug. Jack grin and jump into the hug.

"North!", Jack laughed.

North laughed boisterously as he pulled away to look at Jack.

"My you have grown", North said.

"Really?", Jack asks.

"No", North laughed.

Jack pouted then smiled; quickly remembering why he was here. Sobering up, Jack sat down on a nearest chair and spoke.

"North, I-I've come to you for guidance", Jack said hesitantly.

North eyed his friend inquisitively, "Hmm."

Jack breathed in and out. He shouldn't be nervous after all, North knew what has truly happen since that fateful day; since that day, Jack came to North begging for any kind of help. Since then, North had stick to Jack's side. _Here goes…,_ Jack thought.

"Five years ago today, my friend Hiccup was turn into a dragon and was taken…", Jack began.

"Yes?", North said patiently.

"Today I-I found him, North! I've found him, he's alive and well", Jack laughed breathlessly.

"I see, and what of the curse, Jack?", North questioned.

Jack leapt up in the air, "I'll break it!"

"How?", North said his baby blue eyes steeled.

Jack floated back down into the chair, downhearted.

"I don't know, and doubt Hiccup would know. He'd barely remembered me, North", Jack said.

North nodded his head thoughtfully, his fingers kneading his white beard.

"I'd say talk to Hiccup", North says.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, "How? In case you've have forgotten, he's a dragon now."

"Life has a way Jack, you'll know what to do", North said.

Jack nodded his head, his eyes shooting up to meet baby blues orbs.

"I almost forgot!... I -I've got to go, thanks again North!", Jack shouted as he left out through the open windows of the factory and headed towards Berk.

North chuckled, "One day and soon, he'll find what he is looking for."

North turn and went back to work on his wooden train.

0

Jack returned to Berk just after afternoon as he landed in the dense forest of Berk. Jack then remember his promise to Stoick and started looking for a bush full of red berries. Once found, Jack went to work, coating his hands and staff in the berries thick, red juice. Satisfied with his work, Jack then walk back to Berk. He'd managed to made it to the town's square when Stoick popped up from nowhere. Stoick took one look at his hands and staff and smile a small smile. Grasping his large hands over Jack's shoulders, Jack shook at the weight of the hands.

"Jack, my boy! You've done it, you killed a dragon!", Stoick said loudly gaining a few attentions from the Vikings.

"Haha, y-yeah…", Jack laughed nervously.

Stoick began to lead Jack away from the square and towards his home.

"Now tell me all about it. Was it gruesome?", Stoick asks.

"Haha, I wish I can tell you but that fight whipped it out of me. I'm really exhausted", Jack said yawning which is half true due to last night raid, flight to North Pole, and near-death experience with Hiccup.

Stoick nodded his head in agreement, "Go on, get some rest. Tomorrow you've a story to tell."

Jack nodded sleepily and gently flew off on the wind's grace to a nearby roof and laid there, falling asleep instantly.

0

The next morning, Hiccup founded himself in a cove on an unfamiliar but familiar island. Then the memories of what had happen flooded his mind. Hiccup lethargically stood and stretched his weary limbs and wings. Shaking himself awake, Hiccup faced the lake; his tongue poking out slightly to lick his maw. Man is he hungry. Hiccup lower himself to the ground and crawled up to the lake's edge. His eyes fixated past the surface and on a trout. Licking his maw again, Hiccup dove right in and came out with a trout in his jaws. Humming in satisfaction, Hiccup pulled away from the lake and lie down and enjoyed his meal. Cleaning his claws and teeth with his tongue, Hiccup stood and repeated the process several times till he was satisfied. Suddenly the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees, far colder than it should be during the summer season. A cold wetness landed on Hiccup's nose making him sneeze. Looking up from his lying position, Hiccup saw soft-looking snowflakes dancing lazily around the cove.

Again, one snowflake landed on Hiccup's nose. Hiccup blew hot breath at it, instantly melted. Hiccup's right ear twitch as Hiccup caught the soft sound of laughter.

"Alright, Jack. You've had your fun, knock it off", Hiccup growled.

A snowball hit the side of his face. Hiccup put on his best annoyed face as he turn his head slowly to the culprit. Jack stood there, looking almost innocent if it weren't for the lopsided grin that gave away his true nature.

"Whoops", Jack chuckled.

"Jack", Hiccup said.

0

That morning when Jack woke, the first thing he'd did was fly into Berk's forest and began searching for Hiccup. He went to the last place they met and searched off from there. It was an hour of searching went past that Jack considered taking a break did he came across a cove. Filled with natural curiosity, Jack flew down to get a better look and low-n-behold there was Hiccup! Jack landed on a branch of a tree on the edge of the cove and watched as Hiccup fished out his meal. As Jack watches Hiccup, he'd quickly notices that Hiccup seemed completely comfortable in his new body. _Well, it have been five years… anyone should be comfortable in that sort of amount of time_, Jack thought. Jack watch as Hiccup laid down a final time and gulped down his fish in record time. _Time for a little fun,_ Jack thought mischievously. Jack made the temperature drop for a few degrees and for fun started making it snow lightly down in the cove. Hiccup sneezed and look up in wonder. Jack laughed softly to himself unaware of Hiccup awareness. After a while of gazing at Hiccup, Jack flew gently down a few feet away from the Night Fury and then made a snowball out of his hand and threw the snowball at Hiccup's head.

Hiccup slowly turn to Jack with the best annoyed expression on his face.

"Whoops", Jack chuckled.

Hiccup growled, his pupils narrowing to slits. Jack raise his hands in a placating manner.

"Hey, hey! Don't tell me you've forgot little 'o' me, huh Hic?", Jack joked.

0 (both p.o.v)

"No I haven't forgotten little 'o' you", Hiccup growls sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a no", Jack said.

"You'd think", Hiccup growls as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, come on buddy. Don't tell me you didn't miss me", Jack said as he came up next to the Night Fury.

Hiccup stood and began walking away, putting some distance with him and the winter sprite.

"Oh no, it's very hard to forget your bubbling personality", Hiccup grumbles sarcastically.

Jack watches as the Night Fury dubbed Hiccup walks away from him growling. Jack pouted somewhat then an idea popped in his head. Jack picked up a pebble and threw at Hiccup, it landed a hit in the back of his head. Hiccup turned sharply and glared at Jack, growling even more threatening. Jack held up his hands up, the crook of his staff settling on his arm.

"Whoops, again. Oh no, is _little_ Hiccup gonna throw a pouty face?", Jack cooed mockingly.

At the blatant display of mockery of him, Hiccup turn his body fully to Jack. Crouching low, his wings flared, snarling with narrowed eyes, and eyes spoke volumes that he was royally pissed. Jack smug expression dropped, his eyes wide and scared.

"Uh oh", Jack gulped fearfully.

Hiccup smirked, _That's right Jack, your in deep shit now._

Seeing the Night Fury smirked, Jack's heart plummeted to his stomach. Jack turned and fled the area quickly, flying as his life depended on it. Which is quite true if a beyond pissed deadly Night Fury wasn't on his tail. Hiccup gave a mighty roar, his heart beating excitedly in anticipation of a hunt. Flaring his wings wide showing the true expanse of his wings and with a powerful power thrust from a flap of his wings, he was flying in the air in chase of a winter sprite. Jack made a deadly mistake of looking back over his shoulders to see if Hiccup was on him, what he'd saw nearly killed him again. Hiccup was practically over and on top of him, _smiling_. His pearly white teeth glistening in the rising sun. His slitted pupils glaring down at him in glee. He was enjoying this! Hiccup was enjoying hunting Jack Frost, guardian of winter and fun, a joy to all, down! Hiccup flapped faster and flew lower but managing to be above the treetops as he hunted down Jack. You will pay for throwing an insignificant pebble at the mighty Night Fury!, Hiccup thought excitedly. Jack look forward again and urged the wind to push him faster. But despite the wind's assistance, the Night Fury truly lived up to his name. A fast, deadly, best tracker, dive-bombing, and dedicated predator that will hunt you down till you expired.

And I for one, do not wished to expire just yet, Jack thought panicked. A log, the size of a rushing river, was up ahead and an idea came to mind. Jack dared to look up at Hiccup the Night Fury and challenged him.

"Hey Hiccup, bet you can't catch me with that snail-pace your going!", Jack challenged.

Hiccup growls loudly, _You're on, Frostbite!_

And so the challenge was issued, and imminent death was averted, at least for Jack. Hiccup flew just below the treetops and over Jack as Jack zigzagged through the undergrowth, trying to avoid collision. They were nose to nose, Hiccup's heart was beating erratically in excitement, his heart pumping blood throughout his body. Hiccup roared elatedly and sped exponentially faster, leaving Jack in the dust. Taking up an even more challenge, Hiccup dove down and zigzag through the undergrowth in alarming speed, leaving the Night Fury a black blur in the forest. Disappearing in the undergrowth. Jack smiled, it seemed to be that his plan was working quite well. Jack flew up above the treetops and flew after the Night Fury, his speed now matching the elusive dragon now that the wind's hinderance of the undergrowth was no longer in the way. Hiccup excitement died down when he'd notice the forest was thinning out and becoming somewhat levelled. Realization dawned and slapped Hiccup in the face when he realized that he was getting closer to the village of Berk. His home. Hiccup flare his wings out, the membrane catching the rushing air slowing down his speed. Hiccup slowed and flew lower to the earth and landed just a few yards from the village. Releasing breath of relief, his shoulders and wings sagged to the hearth, and in his relief Hiccup didn't notice Jack landing a few meters next to him.

Jack watches his oblivious friend's face of relief and distraught of being founded by Berk's inhabitants. _Does he really not want to be found by his home, his family?,_ Jack thought despondently. Jack faced the direction of Berk and softly spoke out to Hiccup.

"I had hoped bringing you back here, to your home, to your family would make you overjoyed… ecstatic but…", Jack began quietly, "I see that you are still too scared to come back. To us… to me."

Hiccup slowly, downwardly, look up at Jack. Fear and hesitation in his large, watery eyes. Hiccup glances back at Berk, his former home. _I want to, I really do but… they will never accept me as I am now. They will kill me when they get the first chance they're given_, Hiccup thought forlornly. As Hiccup continues to gaze at Berk, his expression sadden even more. Wretchedly, Hiccup looks down at his claws and stared at them. _What do I do? I want my family and home back more than anything, but I also don't want to lose my adopted family either. They mean so much to me,_ Hiccup thought, _And even more so, there's the Red Death. She might take control of me again and I don't know when, where, and definitely not how._ Hiccup sighed, smoke tendrils coming out of his nostrils. Jack watches Hiccup closely as he is lost in thought, Jack closes his eyes trying to prevent them to water. _Why is this so hard? I want Hiccup back so badly but… I don't want to hurt him,_ Jack thought to himself. Jack's hands fisted at his sides and then… fell. His shoulders sagging in defeat.

"I have to let him go…", Jack whispered to himself brokenly.

Jack, brokenhearted, look up at Hiccup. Hiccup, sensed eyes on him, look down at Jack, torn. Jack sighed, look down for a moment then look back up at Hiccup.

"I have to go, Jack", Hiccup said the sound sounding a warble to Jack.

Jack, not understanding the warble but understood Hiccup's fear, nodded.

"I know. You have to go… and… I won't stop you", Jack said choking on his words, "Just know Hiccup, I'll be forever watching you as your friend and your guardian angel."

Hiccup's heart melted and warmth spread through his chest, reaching his cheeks. Hiccup wrapped his left wing around Jack in a dragon's embrace.

"Thank you, Jack. This means so much to me… you don't even know", Hiccup said warbling his thanks to Jack.

"Now that I understand. Your welcome, Hiccup", Jack smiled up at Hiccup, "Just promise me you'll come visit some time. We're friends right?"

Hiccup smiled, a bit of his toothless gums showing, at Jack and nodded. Hiccup stood and walk ahead for a few steps and paused. Hiccup looks back at Jack. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Go on. I'll see you around, Hic", Jack said quietly but Hiccup heard it.

"Take care of Berk", Hiccup warbled.

Hiccup smiles one last time, turn, open his wings and took off. Jack watches Hiccup goes, his heart breaking. Sighing, Jack turned and flew back into Berk's forest. Tears were streaming down his face. Jack raises his arm and wipe his tears away roughly. I'd let him go, I'd let him go, I'd let him go, Jack chanted through his head. It was nighttime by the time Jack calmed down enough to notice his surroundings. He was back in the cove. Jack look to the ground to see soft claw marks made from a dragon. Jack sigh heavily and slumped to the hearth. His hands softly running over the claw tracks. Tears streamed down his face rapidly. _I'd gain a friend back for a short time but in return… I had to let him go, _Jack thought brokenly. Jack hiccups softly. His hands stilled in their movement.

"There's no cure for this curse", Jack whispered to no one but the wind.

As the night wore on and Hiccup flying increasingly away from Berk, back to his awaiting family, and Jack lies brokenly in the forest of Berk in the cove, the curse driving them further apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, welcome back everybody! I'm back with chapter six! Wow, I never thought I could get this far with this story, nope. I had tried posting the last chapter last night, but chrome decided to stop working, very frustrating. Here's a special shout out to kali03202017 and MachG. Here's a story for you both.**

**Kali03202017- and thank you so much, I love that you'd enjoyed my story so much. And I know the reference was so funny, I just had to use it.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their characters. Thank you.**

**Chapter Six**

Hiccup pumped his wings, urging them to fly faster and away from Berk. Hiccup wished he could stay permanently but as such it cannot be, for he was a dragon now and tomorrow a boy. It was around midday that Hiccup finally reach his island home. Flying lower to land, he was suddenly knocked over and into the ground, crashing rather harshly. Hiccup could feel bruises forming on his already sore limbs. Hiccup groaned and peek one eye open to assess the situation. What greeted him warmed his heavy heart greatly. There on him was his siblings!

"HICCUP!", they all but shouted worried and relieved.

"Zyra, Sephora, Digger! I'm glad you're all ok!", Hiccup said relieved.

The three Deadly Nadders let up on Hiccup so that he could now stand up.

"Of course why wouldn't we be, hm?", Zyra questioned.

"Hiccup! Where have you been? We were so worried when you didn't return and mom isn't back yet-", Sephora said but was interrupted.

"Wait, what!?", Hiccup shouted shock.

"Last night, she… she didn't return", Sephora voice wavered slightly but remain with a brave face.

Hiccup turn and faced Berk. _She couldn't be… right?,_ Hiccup thought. Hiccup thought back to his clouded memories of being controlled and remembered seeing his mother flying in the flock with him. _No, she can't be…_

_Oh, sweet naïve little Hiccup. Did you not expect anything less from those filthy humans?_

_Zavra!,_ Hiccup thought with alarm and disgust.

_Oh, you remember me. How sweet, but I'm afraid it's too late for your mother!_

Hiccup shivered hearing Zavra's laughter ringing inside his mind.

"No!", Hiccup roared scaring the three Nadders.

"Hiccup?", Sephora called out quietly.

Hiccup shook his head to dispel the voice.

_I will always be with you my dear little one._

Finally the voice faded from Hiccup's mind. Hiccup blinked open his eyes and look up at the sun, it was just past midday, so which means less hours to fly back to Berk to look for his mother. And the fact that today would be his last day as a dragon. I must get to Berk before then, Hiccup thought determinedly.

"Hiccup?", Sephora called out again but more firmly.

Hiccup turn to his sister and brothers.

"I think I know where Nutmeg is. You'd three just stay here and keep each other safe", Hiccup said.

Sephora shook her head, "No, if you know where she is, we're coming with you."

It was Hiccup's turn to shake his head, "No, you don't understand. Where I'm going is dangerous and possibly I could be killed. It's best if one of us go to search for her, while you three stay here in case she came back, ok?"

Hiccup knew Nutmeg wouldn't be able to escape on her own and return to her children safely. She would need someone who knows the isle and a way to fool the Vikings and Hiccup has it. Sephora looks hesitated but then nodded.

"O-Ok, but you and mom better be back, got it?", Sephora says.

"I will", Hiccup promise.

Digger came up to Hiccup and hugged him, wrapping his wings over Hiccup.

"You'd be safe, ok?", Digger said quietly.

Hiccup nodded, hugging Digger back, "You know I will."

It was Sephora turn to hug Hiccup as Digger steps back.

"You'd better", Sephora growls lightly in warning.

Hiccup laughs meekly in return. Sephora steps back and Zyra took Sephora's place.

"Be sure to give them Hel", Zyra said.

Hiccup chuckles, "Got it."

Hiccup turn to Berk and once more flare his wings and power thrust his way up into the air. Hiccup looks back to see his sibling waving their wings at him in goodbye._ I will return with Nutmeg, I promise,_ Hiccup swear.

0

Jack stumbles back into the village of Berk, his eyes downcast so he didn't see Astrid coming his way in time before they both collided with each other. Astrid was the first to recover as she looks up and glowered at her usurper but upon recognition, her glower faded with an impatient look.

"Jack?", Astrid called out.

Jack groaned and looks up at Astrid annoyed look. Jack's face fell, annoyed as well.

"Oh hey, Astrid. Yeah nice to see you too, and can I get 'oh I'm sorry I've ran quite literally into you'", Jack muttered sarcastically.

Astrid rolled her eyes and stood up. Dusting herself off, Astrid looked down and offered her hand to Jack. Jack took her hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks", Jack muttered stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Don't mention it", Astrid said putting her hands on her hip.

"Ya, I won't", Jack snapped and continued on his way to nowhere particularly.

Astrid watches him go, eyeing his backside suspiciously. _I wonder what tipped him off, _Astrid thought then shrugged and headed off in the woods to practice.

As Jack continues to storm off, he'd thought back to him and Hiccup's last moments together. Snow began to fall onto Berk, it started out slow and gradually build up and fall faster. The Berkians looks up and grumbles about the weather, some glaring at Jack. However, Jack was lost within his own mind that is until he literally ran into someone again, however, Jack's fall was incomplete when a large hand grab his shoulder.

"Aye watch out lad", said a voice.

Jack was pulled upright and straighten out. Jack look up to see Gobber's smiling face that quickly turn into a frown upon noticing the weather.

"Aye, snowing during summer… something troubling ya Jack?", Gobber said.

"No nothing…", Jack muttered.

Gobber raised a golden-brown eyebrow in question. Jack looks up and sighed.

"Not here…", Jack muttered.

"Gotcha, come on laddie", Gobber said as he'd herded Jack to his smithy shop.

Once inside from the snow, Gobber turned to Jack.

"Alright, now what's bothering ya to cause a snow storm, eh?", Gobber asks.

_Should I tell him? I mean after all, the man believes Boneknappers are real,_ Jack thought hesitantly. Jack breathed in and out, trying to calm the weather outside before speaking.

"Well… long ago. Oh, this is nuts…", Jack muttered to himself.

"Go on. I might know a cure to your ailment if you let me help", Gobber said gently, well as gently as he could.

"I never, couldn't tell anyone about this but the day Hiccup disappeared…", Jack started quietly.

Gobber eyebrows flew upward in surprise and shock, then his face morphed into understanding as Jack tells the truth. By end of the story, Gobber's face was soaked in tears.

"That was a beautiful thing ya did, laddie", Gobber said, "To have let him go…"

"That's the end of it, Gobber. I need help to find a way to help Hiccup but I'm starting to believe there is no cure for him", Jack said quietly barely above a whisper.

Gobber wiped away his tears then turn to face Jack. Seeing the expression, Gobber sighed.

"Look… I'm not supposed to tell you this, but it involves Hiccup, my best friend's son", Gobber began drawing Jack's attention.

"My great-great-great grandfather said this to my great-great grandfather who'd said this to my great grandfather-", Gobber started but was interrupted.

"Get to the point!", Jack snapped.

"I was going to! Now where was I? Oh, yes! There was a legend circulating Berk, a legend that says that there were a sorceress that placed a curse on the Haddock family", Gobber said.

"A curse?", Jack questions.

"Aye, the curse has lasted still but because the curse skips every other generations, most believes it's a myth", Gobber explained.

"Does this curse turns the Haddock family into a dragon?", Jack asks hopefully.

"I… I do not know for certain, but I do know this. Every three days or so, the curse would be mysteriously lifted for one day and would returned the day after", Gobber said.

"Could it be the same curse that is on Hiccup?", Jack asks hopefully.

"Ah, could be. However, I do not know the cure", Gobber said.

Jack deflated then brighten up again.

"Then I won't quit till I find one!", Jack shouted and whooped in the air.

Jack flew out the smith shop, the weather had ceased snowing due to Jack optimism. Gobber hobble out to the doorway and called out.

"Aye let ye know when I found the cure!", Gobber hollered out causing some Vikings to pause and stare at him curiously.

"What?", Gobber instinctively asks.

0

A faint outline of Berk was in the distance showing in the sunset light. Hiccup flapped harder, propelling himself faster. He had to get there before by next morning or he would be stranded in sea for a day. Luckily, Hiccup made it just before night fell. Landing in the cove, Hiccup slumped forward tiredly. All his energy was depleted when making the trip back to Berk. Hiccup sat down and began to think. _If I remember right, there used to be some sort of a training arena back when I was still a boy. I remember dad would hold dragons there for training young Vikings like myself now, maybe that's where they're holding Nutmeg, _Hiccup thought to himself. Yawning, Hiccup stood and breathed in and let out a stream of plasma onto the earth, heating up and turning dirt into coals. Stomping the coals down, Hiccup circled around and laid down, wrapping his tail over his tired limbs. _Tomorrow morning, I'll stage a shipwreck and sneak into the village via guise and search for Nutmeg,_ Hiccup yawn again then laid his head down, _Hopefully, I do not run into Jack._ Hiccup's eyes closed at that thought and promptly fell asleep. The next morning, Hiccup woke up shivering. Even though it is summer months, here on Berk it was still considered freezing. But due to having dragon's heat, Hiccup has been pretty much impervious to the cold.

_Here we go again,_ Hiccup thought. Hiccup gently stood up on his now two legs and looked down at his human hands. Hiccup let out a breathless laugh and marveled at his hands and fingers. _Even though I can still turn back human, it's still a relief,_ Hiccup thought. Then remembered the situation on why he came back. _Right, the beach, _Hiccup thought. Hiccup walked to the edge of the cove and looked for an exit. He found a gap in the walls, leading up and out of the cove. Hiccup graced his luck on his small stature, or he would never fit through. Hiccup squeezed through the gap and climbed up the boulders till he had made it to the top. Breathing heavily from the labor, Hiccup look down to the cove and smiled. Then Hiccup turn around and sprinted for the nearest beachside on Berk. An hour later did Hiccup found the beach on the west side of the isle. Hiccup nodded and set to work, moving clumps and mounds of sand, and finding some left-over wood from shipwrecks before his time. And finally a half torn a tarp from the sail. Hiccup positioned himself and slowed down his heart and breathing. Now all he had to do is wait. Isn't wasn't too after that Hiccup heard footsteps then voices. _This is too easy,_ Hiccup thought.

0

Astrid groaned internally when the buffoons decided to tag along with her in coming to the beach to train and now were making a ruckus. Shaking her head, Astrid spared a glance at Jack who was at the back of the pack. For whatever reason on a whim, Astrid invited Jack along. Jack was leaning back on his heels as he walk with his staff on his shoulders, and a smug grin would plaster on his face whenever Snotlout would get serve by Fishlegs but would soon get bored afterwards. Astrid eyes faced forward again, there was no time to wonder about a boy when her coming of age ceremony was just weeks before now. It was nearly her time to shine and show her worth as a proud Viking of the Hofferson clan. When she came around a bend that opens up to the beach, she froze upon seeing an anomaly on the beach. The others pause behind her and gave her questioning looks. There in front of her, is remnants of a shipwreck with a tarp hanging over. Astrid stared hard at the scene and hesitantly took a suspicious step forward. And then another, and another till she was close to the shipwreck. The others watched her curiously but did not move to help her out, well, except for one.

Astrid peered at the shipwreck inquisitively when a voice spoke behind her.

"Need some help?"

Astrid whirled around, bringing out her axe with her and on her attacker.

"Woah there! Watch where you point that thing!", Jack said his hands poised in the air placatingly.

Astrid paused, "Jack!?"

"The one and only", Jack said smugly and grinned.

"Ugh", Astrid groaned then muttered, "Wait here."

Astrid tip-toe around the shipwreck to see an opening, blocked by the tarp. Astrid tip-toed forward and used her axe to push aside the tarp to reveal a boy. Astrid held in her gasp but heard one behind her. Astrid turn to Jack and signaled to be quiet. Jack nodded and Astrid turn to face the unconscious boy. Stepping forward so that she is now within the shipwreck, Astrid kneeled beside the boy. Placing her hands down on the boy's thin shoulders, Astrid pulled, and the boy fell on his back. Revealing startling freckled cheeks and button-up nose. The boy had auburn hair with a few streaks of black. The boy appear to be small in size but was breathing still. Astrid breathed a sigh of relief. She had enough deaths to last her a lifetime. Astrid turn to look up at Jack, who in turn shrugged. Astrid rolled her eyes and refocusing on the task at hand. Gently, Astrid raise her hand and settled it on the boy's right shoulder and shook non-to-gently.

"H-Hey, hey kid", Astrid called out.

The boy mumbled.

"Wake up!", Astrid snapped.

The boy's eyes flew open to reveal acidic green eyes with a hint of emerald.

0

Jack froze upon seeing the unfamiliar but familiar eyes. He could've sworn he'd saw them somewhere but could not place it.

0

Hiccup internally smirked, _The plan is working perfectly. So the downfall is Jack Frost is here, but he wouldn't be able to recognize me in this form_. Hiccup pretended wince and grab his head with his left hand. The girl with the blonde braid reacted quickly, a faint trace of worry underlying the suspicions in her eyes. _She's a smart one, have to be wary around her but not too wary,_ Hiccup remarked.

"You alright there, err", the girl said only to pause.

"Ugh… I-I uh, I don't remember. Where am I?", Hiccup spoke hoarsely.

The girl brought out her sheepskin water-filled container and offered it to Hiccup. Hiccup graciously took it and took a swig of water from it.

"Thank you, err", it was Hiccup's turn to pause.

"Astrid and your welcome. You're here on Berk", Astrid said.

Hiccup nearly froze and had a heart attack. This girl, Astrid, was thee Astrid he'd had a crush on several years ago back then. _She's grown rather warrior some,_ Hiccup thought shakily. Finally Hiccup finally took notice of the other teens. Hiccup could easily remember Snotlout and the twins but was rather hard to remember Fishlegs._ Is it me, or has Fishlegs grown-… some?,_ Hiccup thought. Then Hiccup began to pretend to shake in fear of the other teens. Astrid and Jack took notice of this and Astrid ordered the teens to find Stoick. Once more, Hiccup tries not to freeze upon hearing his father. _Oh, no. I did not prepared to meet my father. what do I do?!,_ Hiccup berated himself internally but outwardly he was shaking for real. Jack took notice of this and came to comfort Hiccup.

"Hey, it's ok. They're only trying to help. Now do you remember what happen to you or-", Jack paused waiting on Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly gathered his bearings and remembered his reason being here and his plan. Quickly coming up with a lie, Hiccup slowly spoke out.

"I remember… we, my parents, were attacked by… by pirates and then… I don't remember", Hiccup lied.

"Pirates? You'd remember which?", Jack asks secretly planning on finding these pirates to teach them a lesson.

But before Hiccup could reply, a booming voice shook the beach and Hiccup's very core. Hiccup swallowed noiselessly and began shaking all over again.

"What's going on here!?", boomed a voice.

One thought crossed Hiccup's mind and that is, _Stoick… dad._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm Asura101 and I'm back with chapter seven! Welcome back readers, I hope you'd all enjoyed my story so far. I'll try to post new chapters whenever I can. So sorry I haven't been posting as of last year and couple of months, I was stuck on this particular chapter and then here comes writer's block. Hope you can forgive me. So please read on, fav and review! This is rated M and a HiJack fic.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their characters. Thank you.**

**Chapter Seven**

Hiccup stood up nervously on wobbly legs as the Hooligan Chief tribe came closer to the supposed shipwreck. Hiccup's heart was beating rapidly fast, faster than his top speed in his Night Fury form. Stoick came to stand before the teens, towering over them in his height. Hiccup swallowed nervously and try to hid behind Astrid unnoticeably. The other teens came to stand behind the chief, also looking rather nervous. Astrid straighten up her back and stood before her chief, her posture said was proud, brave, and strong. Hiccup envied her.

"Chief, we've found a shipwreck on our west shores. Also… we've found a… boy, with no memories sir", Astrid said with a slight pause.

Stoick looked at Astrid then to Hiccup who'd managed to hide behind Jack unnoticeably. His eyes widen a fraction but otherwise remain harden steel. Stoick nodded at Jack who moved out the chief's wayward of vision, so now Stoick was looking directly down at Hiccup. Hiccup straighten up his back and stood tall under the scrutinizing gaze, the dragon in him wouldn't allow to be intimidated.

0

Stoick gazes over the boy, his eyes softening but his heart hardened even more at the thought that this boy reminded him of his lost son. Clearing his throat, Stoick hardened his gaze and spoke.

"So lad, no memories huh?", Stoick pointed out.

"Y-Yeah… I-I was attacked… attacked by-by… pirates", Hiccup stuttered.

Lying to this man, his father, would be difficult. A challenge Hiccup did not foresee.

"Pirates, eh. What else do you remember?", Stoick asked.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and replied meekly, "Not much… you know after the attack."

Stoick nodded and seemed to be thinking. This lasted for a minute with Hiccup's awkward shuffling. Finally he'd spoke.

"Come with me lad. I'll take you to Gothi, maybe she'll have this mess straighten out", Stoick said then turn and headed up and out of the beach.

Hiccup hesitated for a second at the thought of returning to the village of Berk but went forth as to not cause a scene. It was a five-minute walk from the beach to the village and another five to reach Gothi's hut, but it felt like an eternity to Hiccup.

0

As Jack walked behind Hiccup, he couldn't help but not think that this stranger who'd washed up on Berk's shores literally resembles his friend Hiccup. So much so, Jack is willing to believe that this was Hiccup, after all on the claim of Gobber's curse of one day intermission. It was most likely. _Only one way to find out_, Jack thought.

0

They arrived at Gothi's hut to see that Gothi was already waiting for them on the porch of her hut. Both of her frail hands wrapped tightly around the staff she carries. Hiccup gulped noiselessly when he'd made eye contact with her and hesitantly moved forward. Back then when he was little, Hiccup was afraid of the old silent woman. He'd always find her just if not a little creepy.

0

Gothi's eyes widen when she'd saw the chief's son who'd returned safe and well. Hiccup was hardly recognizable with his draconic features now apparent on the boy. Gothi has long since knew of the curse over the Haddock family but thought it was wise to remain silent. But she could not foresee the sorrowful event that would take place on Hiccup's departure. To have the boy returned after so many years, there must be a reason. Gothi nodded to herself as she went inside, followed by the group. _Yes, there must be a reason,_ Gothi thought to herself.

0

Stoick entered the home of Berk's only healer.

"Gothi, I've a lad with me. He speaks with no collection of his family or the attack placed on him. I've brought him here to see if he can be healed", Stoick said.

Gothi turned and stared long and hard at the chief before turning to Hiccup. Hiccup tried not to flinch or take a step back at the prodding stare. Just then, Gobber hobbled into the hut of the healer. Walking past without sparing a glance at Hiccup, Gobber reached Stoick.

"I've came as quickly as I've could. What seems to be the problem?", Gobber spoke.

Stoick nodded to Hiccup without turning to look in his direction causing for Gobber to spare a glance at Hiccup, whom breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't recognized.

"This lad held no memories only knows that he'd was attacked by pirates", Stoick spoke a hint of suspicion lacing his words.

Gothi raised a weary eyebrow at this, not once have let her sight wander from Hiccup. Gobber nodded and turn to Gothi.

"Well Gothi, is there a way to help the lad regain his memories?", Gobber asked.

Gothi spared him a glance then refocused back on Hiccup. Hiccup silently trembled at the stare of the healer. Her eyes speaking in volumes. To Hiccup, it would seemed that that Gothi knew who he is and if Hiccup had to guess… the curse. Gothi then lowered her eyes to the sand and raised her arms and placed the staff on the sand and began writing. Gobber looked on in on her writing and slowly read it out for the others.

"In time is the answer then all is revealed", Gobber muttered and then said, "Eh? Oi, Gothi, this isn't really the answer we're looking for."

Gothi turned and whacked Gobber on the head. Then she turn to her writings and wrote once more. This time, it was Jack who'd read it out loud.

"The answer is what you'd need not want. Huh?", Jack said.

That was all Gothi ever wrote for she has moved on from her writings on the floor and began walking toward a pot in the corner of her hut and began stirring the mysterious liquid that was inside. Gobber looked from the old healer to his chief and back before he finally shrugged his shoulders.

"Aye… that's all we gettin' out of her chief", Gobber said.

Stoick sighed and rolled his shoulders before turning to Hiccup. Hiccup, on his part did exceedingly well in not jumping when he'd heard his father speak to him.

"It would seem you'd be staying with us for a while so… you'll be staying with me. I-I have a spare room you can use", and that was all the chief said before lumbering off to do his other chiefly duties.

Hiccup let go his breath he didn't know he was holding when he was no longer in the presence of his father. That is until his old friend, Gobber, decided to introduce himself and offer a tour around the island. And Hiccup, not having seen his home in five years, wholeheartedly agreed. Throughout the tour, the teens kept asking him questions about him and his past, excluding Astrid and Jack. Hiccup answered them the best he can whilst pretending still losing his memories. Gobber showed Hiccup the blacksmith shop, the town square, and the docks. The Berkians however showed interest in seeing a new face around Berk but remain weary around him.

Hiccup doesn't blame them, after all if he'd stayed behind Berk with no curse in affect, he'd be the same as well. But because of the curse, Hiccup has come to learn to take the bad and good and accept all things. It was Nutmeg and his foster siblings that had helped him in that lesson. Upon the reminder why he was here, looked around the village for the training arena. Upon discovering it on the second tallest point on the isle. Hiccup pointed at the dome-like structure and said in false curiosity:

"Gobber, what is that place?", Hiccup asks.

0

Jack followed 'Hiccup's' arm pointing to the training arena. Jack smile dropped and he frowned when he saw the structure. During out this whole 'tour', Jack can't help but wonder why 'Hiccup' would return so shortly after departing forever. He couldn't but help think there must be some reason that had forced 'Hiccup' to return and Jack can't help but feel mix emotions about not being that reason. So when 'Hiccup' pointed at the training arena, Jack knew something was up.

0

Gobber turned around and saw what Hiccup was pointing at and smiled gleefully.

"Oh that! That, my friend, is the training arena where we kept the dragons there and used them to train our newest Viking", Gobber said.

Hiccup felt boiling anger at the word _used_ coming from Gobber's mouth. _They're not toys just to be used and tossed away! They have a home and families to return to!,_ Hiccup thought furiously. Hiccup wisely kept his mouth shut however his body slightly trembles in rage.

0

Jack quickly notices that 'Hiccup's' body was trembling in slight rage and knew for certain that that this was Hiccup. Jack felt like flying in rapid whoops but refrain from doing so. If Hiccup came here under cover for whatever reason, Jack doesn't want to be the one to blown it.

0

Silently, Hiccup calmed himself down before speaking again.

"D-Do you think we can go there?", Hiccup asks in force anticipation.

Gobber stared at Hiccup incredulously, "Ye want to have a look, lad?"

Once again Hiccup had to force himself to shake his head vigorously in eagerness. Gobber seeing the false eagerness on Hiccup's features, grinned and shouted.

"I couldn't be happier to show ye the arena!", Gobber shouted and began leading the group away.

The teens, excluding Astrid and Jack, surrounding Hiccup began excitedly narrating their tales of how they gotten their scares there. And despite of himself and the horrifying uses of the dragons', Hiccup was actually enjoying himself to be back at home of his birth place. Glancing back behind him, Hiccup saw Jack grinning back at him with a knowing glow in his eyes.

'_Crap…',_ thought Hiccup, _'He knows.'_

Quickly facing forward as if nothing had happen, Hiccup looks up to see they have arrive at the training arena.

"Here we go, the training arena!", Gobber announced.

Hiccup swallowed nervously, involuntarily breathing in a scent. His eyes widened a fraction in recognition of the smell.

'Nutmeg!', Hiccup thought hope blooming in his chest.

Gobber opened the arena main gate entrance and ushered everyone inside. Pointing at the closed gates that withholds the trap dragons, Gobber began to speak in a teaching tone.

"Starting from the far right is the Hideous Zippleback, known for their flammable gas that's pours from the right head while the left sparks it", Gobber said, "The next is the Gronkle, small and built for its size but tough as nails."

"The cage next to the Gronkle is the Monstrous Nightmare…"

At this, Hiccup could not help noticing Jack flinching at the mention of the hot-headed dragon.

"This dragon is known widely for it's ability to lit itself on fire… but mostly for it's hot-headedness", Gobber continues, "And finally, the Deadly Nadder!"

Hiccup almost bolted for the aforementioned gate that held his adoptive mother. For coming from it was her unmistakable scent. But before Hiccup could open his mouth, Astrid had stepped forward.

"Gobber, I think its time to move on", Astrid said her voice hard.

Gobber opened his mouth to object but then thought wisely against it. Nodding, Gobber then shooed out the teens of the arena and swiftly closed the gate. Looking up to see the sinking sun, Gobber spoke.

"Aye, time to head home lads and lassies, your parents out to be looking for ye", coming to Hiccup's side, Gobber began leading Hiccup to the Chief house, "Off the lot of ye."

The teens, excluding Astrid and Jack, all groaned but headed home nonetheless.

0

Astrid looked at the disappearing Hiccup and Gobber, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Pursing her lips, Astrid turned abruptly and headed back to her house.

0

Jack watches the pair gone off to Stoick's house, suddenly and impressively curious on how this will plan out in the future for Hiccup, Jack cloaked himself in invisibility and took off after the pair, silently. Quickly founding the pair in time to see Stoick invite them inside, Jack slipped through the open window and sat, reluctantly to the fire so that they could not detect him. Jack watches as Stoick sat down in his chair across the fire and stared hard at Hiccup, who stand across the fire with Gobber beside him.

It was Gobber who broke the tense silence that had engulfed them all.

"Well, er… Stoick, hope ye don't mind I had shown Hiccup the island", Gobber said nervously.

Stoick remained silent. Jack looks at Hiccup to see him still as a statue with an unreadable expression on his face. Then suddenly, so suddenly Jack almost jumped and disrupts the fire, Hiccup spoke.

"S-Sir, I know you don't trust me and you have every right to but please…, I need your help to find my parents", Hiccup says quietly.

Stoick's eyes narrowed in suspicion then they soften slightly.

"What's in it for me?", Stoick spoke so softly that Jack had to strain to hear it.

Apparently for Hiccup, he had easily picked up on what Stoick had spoke. Jack saw that there was surprise in Hiccup's eyes then it was fear then replaced with steely determination.

"I have information you would like to hear", Hiccup says simply.

At this both Viking and sprite jumped to attentive at this.

"I remember coming across an isle surrounded by mist with my parents before the attack: the Dragon Island and I have happen to know the way", Hiccup said.

Stoick's eyes widen exponentially. Suddenly he stood making Jack flinched, however, Hiccup did not. Stoick crossed the room and stood before Hiccup.

"And you'd take me there… once I find your parents… yes?", Stoick said in calm steel.

Hiccup look up into Stoick's eyes and replied, "That are my terms."

"Then we have a deal?"

"…Deal."

Stoick nodded gruffly, turn and sat back down in his chair. Stoking the fire, a pot overhanging with substance, Stoick spoke without looking up.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, go wash up", Stoick ordered.

Seeing he has been dismiss, Hiccup turn and headed toward in the corner where a pail of water sat. Gobber dismissed himself and headed out, Jack seeing his chance to leave without being noticed, went with him.

0

Later that night, Hiccup was alone in his old room, the moon was high in the cloudless night sky. In a few more hours, Hiccup would transform from his human self to his dragon self. So within that time, Hiccup must brake out Nutmeg. Getting out of his bed, Hiccup silently made the room looked like there was a struggle. After that task was done, Hiccup silently creep out of his window and used the ivy to climbed down the hut.

But before he could take a step towards the arena, voice spoke up behind him.

"And here I thought I would never see you again", teased a voice.

Hiccup quickly turned around with a hand on his rapidly beating heart. His face fell once he saw who it is.

"Hey there", Jack grinned in mid-air.

Deciding to drop the pretense, Hiccup scowled, "Go away Jack."

"You know, ever since you became a dragon for the last five years, you've become rather touchy", Jack chuckled to himself as he landed beside Hiccup.

Hiccup folded in his arms across his chest and pouted, "Have not…"

"There's the Hiccup I know and love-er…", Jack ended lamely, blushing.

Hiccup lightly blush and replied, "Jack I've better things to do than play with you and your games."

Jack nodded, his expression shifting thoughtfully, "So why are you here?"

"I've come to save Nutmeg", Hiccup said simply.

"Nutmeg?", Jack said.

Hiccup sighed.

"My adoptive mother", Hiccup explained, "She took me in five years ago."

"So that's why you're here, you think Nutmeg is here in Berk?", Jack said.

"I know she's here, which is why I need to save her", Hiccup said with determination.

"Then… I'll help you, after all you can't stay here for very long with your one-day intermission", Jack said.

Hiccup eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How'd you…", Hiccup began but was interrupted.

"Gobber knows a thing or two, one about your curse. Apparently it skips generations in your family", Jack supplied.

Hiccup's eyebrows flew north, and his eyes were wide.

"How'd you…", Hiccup began.

Jack smirked, "I did a lot of digging ever since you were taken."

Hiccup gaze up at Jack with a new light shining in his eyes. _He hasn't given up on me,_ Hiccup thought feeling warmth spread throughout his body. In the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw that twilight hour was nearing, shortening what little time he has left.

"I've got to go", and with that Hiccup takes on running to the arena.

"Hey! Wait up!", Jack called out chasing after Hiccup.

Hiccup managed to reach the arena before Jack and was already inside with his hands on the lever to release the dragons. Jack came up beside Hiccup in time to release the dragons. The cages gates slowly open and one by one, the caged dragons came out confusedly before fixing their blazing eyes on the pair. The Monstrous Nightmare eyes were fixated on Jack with blazing hatred. Seeing this, Jack gulped and aimed his staff in defense.

"No! Jack they're not going to hurt-er… well, that is if you attacking them", Hiccup said then turn to the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Monstrous Nightmare, you are free now. Leave and no blood will be spilled", Hiccup says.

The Monstrous Nightmare looked dumbfounded to see a Viking, a twig-bone no less, speak in his native tongue. Even Jack looked confused.

"Hiccup?", a voice called out weakly.

Hiccup turned and his eyes widen to see Nutmeg slightly injured but is safe. Just then light filled the arena as the sun rose and with it, Hiccup began to change in front of the dragons.


End file.
